Shapeshifting
Shapeshifting (変身) is the ability to change one's shape or, more commonly, one's form and appearance. Overview Shapeshifting is first seen in Dr. Slump, done frequently by Donbe to trick people. In Dragon Ball, we learn that there is a shapeshifting school existing on Earth, which Oolong and Puar both attended. Puar graduated, but Oolong was expelled because he stole the teacher's underwear (in the English dub, he steals the teacher's papers). As a result of his expulsion, Oolong never masters the technique and can only shapeshift for up to five minutes at a time,"The problem is I can only hold a shape for five minutes and then, poof!" - Oolong, Dragon Ball episode 4, "Oolong the Terrible" while Puar can shapeshift indefinitely.Dragon Ball: Bouken Special, 1987 Neko Majins are also capable of shapeshifting. Later, in ''Dragon Ball'' anime, a mysterious entity named Darkness might have the ability to shapeshift into anyone but there is also the possibility that he is just creating illusions and toying with people's minds. In Dragon Ball GT, Bon Para uses this technique to disguise himself as a Gelboian in order to steal a Black Star Dragon Ball. Sugoro and his son Shusugoro were also shown to be the masters of shapeshifting. Shusugoro played an important role to extend the tail of Goku by transforming into a pair of giant pliers which was helpful beyond measure to defeat the incredibly powerful Baby Vegeta by transforming into the Golden Great Ape and eventually into Super Saiyan 4. In Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy, this was used several times. First, Mamba uses this to turn herself into a beautiful young woman. Next, Susha and Torga use this to turn themselves into goo and a candle respectively. Finally, Lord Yao uses this to turn his arm into several things such as a cannon, a sword, and a tree root. Video game appearances Piano is able to shapeshift into Goku's form to fight in Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden. Ozotto, the final boss of the arcade game Dragon Ball Z: V.R.V.S., has the power to shapeshift into certain Z Fighters and use their techniques. In Dragon Ball Online, the Time Breaker Churai shapeshifts into Mrs. Bon. In Xenoverse, two Time Patrollers named Tennile and Nema can shapeshift, with Tennile referencing that he learned how to at the Southern Transformation Kindergarten shapeshifting school. They use this technique to transform into several Dragon Ball series characters: Tennile's Transformations *Yamcha *Emperor Pilaf *Great Saiyaman *Turles Nema's Transformations *Android 18 *Supreme Kai *Great Saiyaman II *Salza Gallery Oolong real form.jpg|Oolong transforms OolongFiveMinsUp.PNG|Oolong's five minutes are up Snippity snip.png|Puar turns into scissors to cut off Goku's tail TryAgainOolong.png|Oolong attempts to take Bulma's form in Curse of the Blood Rubies PuarTheChiaotzu.png|Puar taking the form of Emperor Chiaotzu in Mystical Adventure OolongTheShen.png|Oolong turning into the Crane Hermit in Mystical Adventure Yao Cannon.PNG|Lord Yao with his arm morphed into a cannon Arm Club.PNG|Lord Yao's arm morphed into a club Lord Yao About to Kill BEar.png|Lord Yao with his left arm as roots and his right arm as a sword References Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques Category:Transformations